Dream A Little Dream
by SadAngelEyes
Summary: What happens when everything spins out of control, and the only person you can talk to, is the one you never dreamed of? R&R!! (Rated PG-13 for later chapters.)
1. And So It Begins

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic. I thoroughly enjoy the romance between Draco and Hermione, and to pass the time I began writing a story about them. I know they seem OOC, but, I want them to be that way J All constructive criticism is welcome, but unless I have 5 reviews, I will not post another chapter. I don't want to waste your or my own time. Thank you, hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Although I wish I did, but I digress.

Dream A Little Dream-Chapter One

  
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger. They hated each other. They shared a hate so deep, so pure, so true. But what happens when circumstances start to spin out of control, and the only person you can talk to….is the one you never dreamed of….  
  
  
Hermione Granger woke up suddenly at the sound of her alarm. She had been anticipating her 6th year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever since the start of summer. Sure, her best friends, Harry and Ron, had joined a foreign exchange program, and went to Ireland for their 6th year. But to Hermione, that was only a slight downfall in a world full of possibilities. This was HER year to shine.   
  
Hermione's summer wasn't what she thought it would be. Her parents were expecting another child, and even though there was an enormous probability that this child wouldn't have a magical bone in it's body, Hermione felt threatened, just the same.   


But all of that was past her now. She had decided that this year she wanted to be known as a person, not as "Goody-Two-Shoes Granger." She also wanted a certain blonde-haired, silvery-blue-eyed Slytherin to think of her as more than a "Filthy Mudblood."

That person was Draco Malfoy.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Draco Malfoy had been awake since 3 a.m. Today was his first day at Hogwart's, and even though it was his 6th year, he felt different somehow. Sure, he was still mean, and shallow, and cold…but there was something different. He never admitted it to anyone before, but he was lonely. So lonely, he would cry himself to sleep imagining a perfect, happy, normal life. If his father ever found out about his loneliness, he would surely have to pay for it. 

Draco's father didn't believe in emotion. He only believed in hatred, and courage, and evil. He brought his son up to believe that crying was for wimps, common folk…people lower than them. For the first 16 years of his life, Draco was fine with this. It was just normal, everyday life to him, he didn't know any better. 

But somehow…over the summer, he changed. And it all started when he saw her over summer. She was buying, what a surprise, books. She wasn't doing anything spectacular, or out of the ordinary, she was just buying books. Nothing more. But that made Draco think, and for once, he was jealous of her. 

He was jealous of Hermione Granger. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hermione stepped onto platform 9 ¾ and immediately felt like she was home. She had missed Hogwart's so much, and the events that occurred over summer had only made it worse. She was just about to step into one of the compartments when she heard a very familiar voice. 

"Watch out, stupid Mudblood." the voice said.

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy, and for a split second she was almost happy to see him. But then his expression went sour, and that thought was erased quickly. 

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't know walking around and minding my own business was considered illegal." 

Malfoy smirked. Not in an evil or cruel way, just your normal everyday smirk. This must have shocked Hermione because she had a strange look on her face. 

"Granger, of course walking isn't considered illegal. I was simply telling you to move out of my way because the sheer thought of even TOUCHING a filthy mudblood makes me want to gag. So please, MOVE!" Draco said coldly. 

Hermione was speechless. She had no choice but to do what Malfoy had asked her. She went inside the compartment, sat down, and started to cry.

'I cant believe what he said to me. I'll just have to face the fact that to Draco, I'm nothing more than a filthy mudblood.' she thought as she drifted off to sleep. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Draco couldn't believe what he had just said. Sure, he had been mean and cruel to her before, but for some reason, he felt horrible and guilty…Like he had just insulted his best friend. 

But that was also bugging Draco. The fact that in all of his years at Hogwart's, he hadn't had one true friend. Sure there was Crabbe and Goyle, but they only followed him around because of his popularity. They didn't care about his feelings…they didn't even care about him. And then there was Pansy. Oh, how he loathed her! She followed him around constantly, never letting him alone. 

'I swear, if she were allowed to, she would follow me into the bathroom!' Draco thought with a chuckle. 

All of this thinking led Draco back to Hermione. He felt so empty, so lonely. He hadn't meant to take everything out on her, she just happened to be there. He knew that wasn't an excuse, but he had to tell her. 

'No, I cant. She'll just turn me away…to her, I'm nobody…' Draco thought. And he too, drifted off to sleep. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~


	2. Mixed Emotions

Dream A Little Dream Chapter Two-Mixed Emotions

Hermione's slumber was cut short as the train came to a stop. She immediately woke up and smiled from ear to ear, she was at Hogwarts, at home. As she stepped out of her compartment and off the train, she was welcomed by the familiar sight of Hagrid welcoming the first year students, who, by the look of things, were frightened by the enormous man in front of them. 

Seeing this scene played out before her, she remembered her first year at Hogwarts. She was an eleven-year-old full of wonder and excitement, not knowing how she would react to the magical journey before her. When she found out she was a witch, she wasn't surprised. Ever since she was little, she had made things happen without knowing how she did, or why she did. Her parents weren't surprised, either, for Hermione's great aunt was also a witch. For a while, Hermione felt special, even proud. But ever since she found out her mother was expecting another child, things had changed. Her parents would no longer tell her they were proud of her for even the littlest things. They were concerned with preparations for the baby, even adding a new room to their home to make room for the new bundle of joy. Hermione was happy, but at the same time, she was afraid. Afraid that, besides Harry and Ron, the only two people that cared about her would forget who she was at the first sound of the infant. She quickly brushed the thought out of her mind and concentrated on what mattered now, getting through her sixth year without her two best friends. She shook her head and smiled, hoping Harry and Ron were alright. She would hear from them soon, she knew she would. That thought alone made her happy, if only for a moment.

Hermione then turned her head and noticed something peculiar. Draco Malfoy was standing about four feet behind her, with his cloak draped over his face. If it weren't for his silvery blond hair, Hermione never would have recognized the dark figure cowering behind her. She had the sudden urge to walk up to him and ask what was wrong, but the fear of being made fun of didn't appeal to her. She remembered the promise she made to herself, this was her year, and she wasn't going to sit around and be put down by the one person she hated most in this world. 

Without a second thought, Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked over to one of the many carriages, stepping inside. She was pleasantly surprised to see two of her acquaintances in the carriage, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They exchanged the usual hello's, and began talking about the exciting year ahead of them.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder about Draco. Ahh, Draco, why had she started calling him by his first name? But that was beside the point. What was really bugging Hermione was the fact that she was worried about him. She wanted to help him, and she wanted to figure out why.

"I guess I'll have to wait. He seems to have no interest in talking to me, so I'll remain invisible to him until things change" She thought to herself as she sighed and joined in the conversation.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Draco also awoke as the train came to a stop. Not remembering why he had fallen asleep in the first place, he slowly relived the events of that day. He remembered Hermione, how mean and cruel he was to her. He never intended to hurt her, and that made him cringe. Since when had he wanted to make Hermione happy? But the one thing that made him feel the worst, is that she expected him to be cruel. Everyone did. In all of his years at Hogwarts, hell, all of the years of his life, he was known as a cruel, heartless boy. What made him feel bad about Hermione is that she couldn't see through that, and Hermione saw the good in everyone. 

Maybe that's why he had started to wonder about her. After seeing her over the summer, he had become jealous. Jealous of the fact that, of all people, a filthy mudblood like Hermione, er, Granger, had a perfect life. The smallest things made her happy, he realized. A book, a picture, a friend.

Her friends...he forgot! Her friends weren't at Hogwarts this year. Its not as if he paid any attention to them, he, in fact, loathed them, but he had heard that they transferred for the year. He also heard that she had gotten an invitation as well. Why she didn't accept, he did not know. He did notice that Hermione hadn't changed one bit over the summer. She still had her bushy hair, and know-it-all attitude, but he couldn't help feeling jealous of her. She was so sure of who she was, and that made him angry.

That's why, after stepping out of his compartment and off of the train, he put his cloak over his face. He had sadness in his eyes, an emotion only seen by his mother after his father had one of his "talks" with Draco. He didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him, Draco Malfoy, sad. He especially didn't want Hermione to see his emotions. Even though he had gained some respect for her, he still didn't want to risk everything for what he feared the most, yet lived through everyday- Rejection. 

He was constantly rejected by his father. Although it sounded pitiful at the moment, Draco fondly remembered the one day that his father showed love for him. 

His first day at Hogwarts. 

But that was all in the past now, he was young then, naive. He had lived for sixteen years, yet he had never been in love. For some odd reason, when he looked at Hermione, he saw the brighter side of life. 

He wanted to know her, he wanted to apologize for years of harassment and cruelty, but he did not know how to do it. 

Draco hated thinking about his past, so he focused on the present. And right now, the present happened to be Hermione. Draco saw Hermione glance at him. Normally this would have bothered him, he was so repulsed by mudbloods that he didn't even like them looking at him. But when Hermione was looking at him, he felt warmth. Happiness. And, much to his surprise and dismay, love.

Draco sighed as he walked to his carriage. Stepping inside, he took one last look at her, knowing that she would always despise him. 

"I have to apologize to her, even if she does toss me to the side like the jerk that I am." And with that thought, he started his 6th year at Hogwarts.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

So what do you think? I know this chapter sucks, I was in a hurry. Please review if you enjoyed it. If I don't have 5 reviews by June 20th, I will not update this story anymore. Thank you for reading! And remember, Flames are accepted and will be used to light the romantic fire for myself and Robert Carmine :)


	3. AN

AN: I uploaded chapter three! I swear I did. If you've read chapter three, please let me know, because only 1 and 2 are visible to me. Thanks! New chapter up next week!


	4. If It Were Up To Me

Chapter Three-If It Were Up To Me

AN: I know this chapter is pointless/meaningless/not well written, but I am going through a lot and writing is my therapy. Please bear with me! Anyone interested in a cool band that sounds a lot like Reel Big Fish? Check out Suburban Legends! I am only saying this because they will be mentioned in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four days had passed since the start of the year. Hermione had gone about her business and did her best at being a prefect. She had been a prefect in her fifth year, so she knew what to do and how to do it, but she didn't have as much heart as she had before. She felt numb inside, she didn't care about anything or anyone. Well, almost anyone. 

She had still been thinking about Malfoy. He had already called her a mudblood at least forty times in the last four days, but he didn't have the same cruelness as he had before. It seemed as if he were only calling her a mudblood to keep up tradition, almost as if he didn't really mean it.

This was very confusing to Hermione. She had shrugged off this idea as just that, an idea, until the fifth day of school when an extremely strange event occurred. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had been miserable the entire first week of his sixth year. He had been looking for an opportunity to apologize to Hermione, but it seemed like wherever she was, she was with someone else. She was never alone. 

That made Draco even more jealous of her. Even when her best friends weren't around, Hermione always found someone to be there for her. Draco didn't have that, he had himself, and that was all. 

He got fed up with waiting for a moment alone with Hermione, so he decided to send her a letter asking her to meet him by the lake. He hoped it would work. With that said, he sat down to write the hardest letter of his life. It took him three hours, and as soon as he was done, he sent his owl away, regretting it almost the second he sent him.

"I hope she meets me tonight. If she doesn't, I don't know what I'll do." he said as he sat back in his chair, looking up at the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione had been sitting on her bed for hours it seemed. She had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard a tapping at her window, She looked outside to find an owl she had never seen before. This didn't really shock her, she was always receiving letters from Harry and Ron from owls she didn't recognize, so she brushed this off as another new pet, accepted the letter, and sat down on her bed again.

She hoped it was a letter from Harry. Ron had sent at least twenty letters to her, but she had only received four from Harry. They were long, of course, but just knowing he cared would make Hermione feel better.

She opened the letter, and dropped her mouth in shock. It was from MALFOY! She knew this immediately because the slytherin colors were embroidered on the parchment, in the center of the parchment read "from the desk of Draco Nathaniel Malfoy." That didn't surprise Hermione as much as what the letter said.

Hermione,

Please meet me by the lake at Eleven P,M. sharp. There is a matter I need to discuss with you that can only be discussed in person. I know in all of the years we've known each other, we've had nothing but problems. But please, I am asking you to trust me, just this once. Hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Draco

Hermione didn't know how to react. The letter seemed legit, so she decided to meet him. She only hoped it wasn't some sort of cruel joke, a game. She glanced at the clock, and noticed it was a quarter to 11. She decided to head down to the lake, and see what he wanted.

"Here I go." she thought, before taking one last glance at the letter and heading out.

~!~!~!

The night was cool, and the crystal clear sky provided a nice setting for the talk Draco was about to have with Hermione. He was nervous. What was this girl...this...._MUDBLOOD...._doing to him? He had never apologized to anyone before, not even his father, and now all of the sudden he was dying to utter the words "I'm sorry" to the one person he hated most in this world. The funny thing is, Draco didn't even know why he hated her. Sure, she was a mudblood, but that had never stopped him before. In fact, he had started to become friends with a 7th year Hufflepuff who happened to be muggle-born. 

It certainly wasn't because she was a know it all, either. That's one of the things he admired about Hermione. She was intelligent, unlike most of his fan club that were only interested in hair and makeup. The only logical explanation he could come up with is Potter and Weasley. He hated the both of them with his entire being, that it was only normal for him to hate Hermione by association. Maybe that's why he wanted to be nice to her, because her best friends were away for the year. Maybe that's why he wanted to apologize to her, because there really was no reason to hate her. 

Or maybe he was just falling in love with her.

These thoughts were running through Draco's mind as he waited for her by the lake. Just when he had about given up hope, he saw a shadow walking toward him with bushy hair and baggy robes, almost twenty minutes late. Would he be able to get through this? He did not know. All he knew was he wanted to be with her, but he had to do it slowly, one step at a time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione had intended to be at the lake on time, really. But something made her stop for a while. She needed to think this through before she actually went and talked to him. How come she had trusted him so willingly? For all she knew, he could be sitting there right now with you-know-who himself ready and waiting to kill her. But for some reason, even after all of her thinking, she still trusted him. She actually wanted to be around him. Not because she liked him, oh no, Hermione Granger would never like Draco Malfoy, she just wanted to figure him out. 

But his eyes…those mysterious, dark eyes…they had a hidden agenda, she could see it. There was more to him than just cruelty and cockiness, she saw love in his eyes. Hermione thought about this as she continued walking to the lake. With her head down and self-esteem cowering, she slowly walked up to Draco. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't think you would come, Hermione." 

Those were the first words out of Draco's mouth as Hermione approached him. He couldn't even see her face, but he knew the outline of her hair and body, and for some odd reason, he could feel her around him.

"How did you know it was me? Have you been stalking me or something?" Hermione said this only half-jokingly, 

"Honestly, I saw the outline of your hair. That's how I knew it was you." 

"Look Malfoy if you think I came here to be insulted, you have another thing coming to you!" Hermione was now extremely upset.

"Hermione…wait….I just….I wanted you to come here cause…well, I'm sorry ok?" Draco said regretting it almost instantly. He had not intended to tell her this way, so boldly and abruptly. 

"You're what?" Hermione said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahhhhh Cliffhanger! Well not really… I mean, he just said he's sorry. But how will she react? I know I said I wouldn't update this without 5 reviews but I just can't help it! It is very addicting you know. I know this chapter sucks, and thank you to the three wonderful reviewers. Next chapter up in the next couple of weeks….I'll be busy, college is starting June 28th! Bye everyone!


	5. Another Author's NoteSorry!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been extremely busy with well…everything! I promise I'll have another chapter up within the next week! Thanks to everyone that reviewed-your kind words have kept my spirits up and have inspired me to write more of this story. If you have ANY ideas, please feel free to share them with me, I will try to make everyone happy! Thanks again for reading, have a good week everyone!


End file.
